


desperate

by planetundersiege



Series: Kinktober 2019 [21]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blowjobs, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Swallowing, Wordcount: 100-500, johndave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 10:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21117623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Kinktober 2019: Day 21: Swallowing“Are you that desperate to get your dick sucked Egbert?”





	desperate

Dave sat on his knees. He was currently unbuckling John’s pants, needing him so much at the moment, his needs practically itching him. The tension was all over the air and he hated having to wait.

The moment he pulled his pants and boxers down, John’s cock sprung free. He was hard and precum leaked from him. As Dave locked up, he saw on John’s face that he was  _ painfully  _ hard, and obviously needed attention as fast as possible. He didn’t complain.

So, he gently placed his hand on the base of John’s dick, which caused his boyfriend to let out a loud whimper as the unexpected pleasure hit him.

Dave couldn’t help but grin.

“Are you that desperate to get your dick sucked Egbert?” he teased, and before he could answer, Dave began to stroke his dick, slowly. John whimpered and closed his eyes as Dave worked with him.

Dave then carefully began to lick the tip of John’s cock before letting his tongue run down the side. John’s whimpers grew, it was such a turn on. So, to tease him, Dave stopped licking, but increased the speed of the stroking out of nowhere. He could hear how John gasped for breath.

“Dave,” he moaned, desire clear in his voice “please.”

He couldn’t say no to that, especially when John was so sweet. So, he stopped stroking him and inserted his dick deep into his mouth and let John thrust. It felt so good, and John felt so big as his cock was in his mouth. Dave did his best to run his tongue over it as the thrusting sped up and John grabbed the back of his head to get more control of the motion.

He was close, both knew it.

“I’m gonna…” he said between ragged breaths. Dave made sure to keep sucking, and then he felt it. John’s cum in the back of his throat. It kept pouring out, and when John was finished, he pulled out. Dave smiled with his mouth full, and swallowed it, enjoying the taste more than he liked to admit.

Now, he expected something in return.


End file.
